rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 35
Notunoth 12, the party takes a brief vacation in Oceanside before leaving for the Mirage Temple. It occurred between sessions 21 and 22. Transcript Kiono: Notunoth 11, Kiono takes a spin through the festivities again. The morning of the 12th, but not '''too' early because they are on vacation, she knocks on Vale's door.'' Vale: a sleepy muffle comes from within “who is it?” Kiono: "It, ah, it's Kiono... I was... wondering if we might speak a moment..." Vale: “......what about?” can hear some shuffling about from the door Kiono: "I, ah, wanted to apologize..." Vale: “...........................” a long moment of silence, and eventually the door opens to vale, dressed, looking a little like she looks at kiono Kiono: Kiono nods once, taking this as her cue to state her business. "I've been a bit of a fool, it seems. It is none of my business... who you are. You have your own concerns and considerations, and I failed to take that into account when interacting with you. I was selfish." "If you have need of my help, I will offer it, but it is not my place to... hold you to certain expectation regarding who you are." Vale: blinks a few times “you just...dove right into it. hold on.” looks at kiono, what is her expression? mannerisms? Kiono: This is your typical Kiono. Expression neutral, her body effectively motionless. She has very small parcel in one hand, but otherwise she might have just asked you if you were ready to go down to breakfast. It's Very Standard for her. Vale: “.....why are you telling me this.” Kiono: "Because I realized that it was unfair of me to demand you tell me anything about yourself. To.... judge you for changing personas. I wronged you, so I would like to apologize for that." She suddenly remembers the parcel in her hand. She holds it out. "Ah, I... I've heard... gifts can be given with apologies...?" Vale: “oh.” blinks a few more times “um.” just stands there awkwardly Kiono: Kiono continues to stand there, package held out in an offering. She has no sense of awkward to feel the awkwardness that radiates from them. After a moment, she says, "You're allowed to take it." Vale: “i need some breakfast first.” aka i need time to figure out what the heck is happening right now Kiono: "Ah, of course. I... Breakfast is how to start each day, not... this. Sorry." Kiono jerks the package back, suddenly quite aware of how she completely botched the entire interaction. She steps back, allowing Vale the space to leave her room. Vale: vale heads down to breakfast and looks to see if kiono plans to...accompany her??? ?? Kiono: It take her some time to decide what she's doing. She looks at the package, then drops her hands to her sides in frustration? disappointment? She does follow, though, because she also hasn't had breakfast yet. Vale: she secretly pinches herself on the way to breakfast, too. to make sure she’s not still asleep or something. vale awkwardly secures a table for 2, because apparently that’s a thing that’s happening?? ??? Kiono: Kiono is a bit of a distance behind Vale, and scans the room for seating before realizing Vale has done this. She still doesn't know what awkward is, but some things are inherently that. She joins Vale, but before sitting asks, "Do... you mind if I sit with you? I can... sit elsewhere." Vale: “it doesnt matter.” sits down and begins looking at the menu Kiono: Kiono also does that. Until breakfast is done, she will not initiate any conversation. Conversations happen '''after' breakfast. She won't be making that mistake again.'' Vale: vale does eventually initiate conversation, probably after they get their food “...why did you decide to tell me that now.” Kiono: Kiono looks up from whatever part of their Breakfast Encounter they are in. "Frankly, I was.... feeling. Nervous? I didn't like the feeling, so I tried to get rid of it quickly. I should have waited, I'm sorry." Vale: “no i mean...” “why did you decide to tell me that at all.” Kiono: "Oh." "That is...... complicated..." "Events have transpired that... made me realize that... my expecting you to act a certain way probably made you feel.. bad." Vale: “like what.” she is looking at kiono somewhat intensely Kiono: Rather matter-of-factly, "The same thing happened to me. Though, I suppose, not... exactly the same. It was analogous." Vale: “i dont follow.” Kiono: "I don't..." She frowns, confused. "I don't know what your expectations are here.." Vale: “ill be frank. i dont entirely understand what you’re apologizing for.” Kiono: "Oh." She thinks, trying to rephrase. "I was... My interactions with you were, on my part, based on what I expected you to do. Specifically, I expected you to be... one person. I was... frustrated when you defied my expectations, and acted on that rather than... try to... truly understand... you." "Heh, I said I wanted to know the you beneath the personas, but never actually made an attempt to do that." Vale: “you did not like whenever i switched personas?” Kiono: "I.... thought I made.. that clear..." She sighs. How about you just fail at everything you do, Kiono. "No, I didn't. They each... act differently. Just when I thought I was starting to understand how one worked, you would switch and I had to start over with a new person. It was... frustrating for me." Vale: “ah. yes.” clicks into place now “and this....apology is your way of saying you will.....attempt not to be frustrated whenever i switch personas going forward?” Kiono: Kiono nods. "I would prefer-- No." She closes her eyes. "I have no right to tell you who to be. I will... Yes, I will attempt to.. well, at least hide the frustration. People are... difficult to learn." Vale: “okay.” “what actions did your frustration about this cause in the past.” Kiono: Kiono thinks for a moment. "Everything, ultimately. My... entire opinion of you was based on these frustrations." Vale: “was.” Kiono: "...Is, perhaps." "Opinions don't change instantly." Vale: takes a bite of her breakfast and is silent for a moment “okay.” “you want your opinion to change?” Kiono: "I do." "There is a... practicality to it. Being endlessly frustrated with your traveling companions is... exhausting." Vale: “fair enough.” Kiono: "And I realized my reaction to you was fundamentally flawed." Vale: shrugs “in exchange for your attempts at not getting frustrated with me, i will in turn attempt not to get frustrated with you.” Kiono: "While I appreciate the gesture, I don't want this to be... transactional. This is a decision I have made, independent of what you can give me. If you decide to make that choice on your own, then I welcome it however." She places the package on the table. "Perhaps in time we can... form something akin to friendship. But I don't want to feel like I've bartered for it." She stands, grabbing what she can of her breakfast, and heads for the door. "Have a good day, Vale." Vale: vale watches her leave, eats a bit more of her breakfast, then looks at the package Kiono: It sits there. It's not wrapped in a particularly interesting way, simply however it was wrapped by whoever she purchased it from. It's probably about 4x2x2 inches in size. Vale: finishes eating, heads back to her room with it looks at it a bit more, pondering, and then opens it Vale: Inside is a hair clip. It is a bronze hourglass turned on its side. Inside is loose, pale pink sand. There is hastily doodled art of it coming shortly. Vale: vale lifts it out of the packaging and flips the sand around inside a few times, thinking well, today is off to a weird start. her mind starts to stray to unwanted thoughts, and she shakes her head and stands up. got to keep moving. maybe a third trip to one of the libraries is in order today to keep her busy. right. should focus. what kinds of things does kabuki sell? should go find out. grabs her bag and turns the door handle to leave hesitates for a moment and goes back for the hourglass, puts it hastily in her hair, and proceeds to head to the library Category:OOS